world_of_endariusfandomcom-20200213-history
Children of the Prime Timeline
1400 BE Harvest 8th * Albert, Xathrian, Trevor, Kraven, Alexi, Adrianna are in a ritual for excommunication with the iilva. After, they walk away from their own people for a new way of life in Canterbury in Foxglove. Harvest 10th * Annaya's parents have a soiree for her acceptance into Foxglove. Nobles are invited to the party, She meets a girl she quickly develops a crush towards, Talia Vale. Talia and Annaya see her cousins having sex. * Queen Margaret dies suddenly, foul play seems likely. Harvest 11th * Lilian Beatrice delivers her 8th child. * Kyshar and his family proudly present him to Foxglove for enrollment. * Rohland is working at his blacksmith shop. A woman named Didi purchased a gold sword as a trophy for a game at her business. When the sword is forged, Rohland is instructed by Ulrich to take the sword to the Drenched Whore. He goes to the Warrens and sees a rape/murder. He gets to the Drenched Whore and sees an orgy. Madam Didi slaps Rohland with the gold blade when she feels he is being impertinent. When Rohland gets back to the blacksmith shop, Rohland and Ulrich have a heart to heart. * Rohland receives his acceptance letter to Foxglove. * Yoldan stays with the Vale's as an exchange student. His stipend from his parents still hasnt arrived. He has no money for school supplies, so Johnathan Vale gives him from to get supplies. Later that day, Billy Boggs hires Yoldan to help him in the shop. * Graham receives his acceptance letter to Foxglove. By happenstance, Rohland's prophesized status comes at the same time, which Graham takes for his own and tampers with. * Annaya buys school supplies, meets Rohland and Yoldan. Rohland meets Talia. Annaya buys Yoldan books and Rohland a robe. * Yoldan blows Lucy Hampton's skirt up with the Prime, seeing her underwear, breaking things in the shop. Annaya's dad tells Yoldan to not come back to his shop. * Rohland, Annaya, and Yoldan get to school, meet other students, discover the library. * After the first day in the Introduction to the Prime class, Rohland gets into conflict with Chris. Harvest 12th * Albert Barlow is mugged, beaten, raped and killed by an unknown gang in a back alley in the Warrens. * Kraven is enlisted as a recruit in W.A.R.D. * The Society have a meeting at an undisclosed cave. Plans are set into motion. * Mr. Carvold tells students that on the 17th, they will begin trials to get their wand. * King Edmun is sentenced for the crimes of killing Queen Margaret. He is to be decapitated in a public forum for the crime. Edmun proclaims his innocence and proclaims Duchess Diana as his new legitimate heir, not Valken. Edmun and Duchess Diana escape the capital. Harvest 13 * Trevor is caught with Xathrian and is guilty by association and sent to Canterbury's workhouse. * Adrianna and Alexi both end up working as prostitutes for Madam Didi. * Each student of Foxglove is sent off from the class, single file to a room in the school, where they get their primical trackers (tattoos of their school name and serial number) to monitor their activity, where ever they might go. * Prince Valken becomes king of Helengate. Harvest 15 * Xathrian is caught stealing a loaf of bread and is forced into working for Ulrich. * Abberline hires Tombs to take out certain students and teachers in Foxglove. Harvest 17 * Mr. Carvold takes the class to the Old Forest to their trials. Harvest 31st - Hallowseve Evenstar 22nd - Winter Break Starts Evenstar 24th Morntide 1st - Winter Break Ends Dawnwake 16th * King Valken meets with the Council of 7. He purposes a new addendum to their treaty laws. No open carrying of wands or primical devices in their citizenry. There is a few harsh words exchanged, but the Council of 7 agrees, only if the same can be said of weapons of all kind in Helengate for their citizenry. The laws of the treaty are signed as well as the laws in Helengate. Seedsong Monsoon Second Seed Juun Starrise Harvest Sunfall Evenstar 1406 BE Monsoon 21st * King Valken reestablishes church and government.